ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Hawke
Lucy Hawke is a fast-talking, faster-moving reckless college dropout who moonlights as a professional wrestler. She's also ginger. Biography in Brief Lucinda Hawke was nobody special for a nice long while, until fate stuck its nose into her life in that funny way fate does; a dark and foggy night, black ice on the road, a deer just wandering blithely out of its forest home, and moments later, an expensive Lexus French-kissing one big ol' tree. Oh, don't worry, nobody died - this ain't Batman we're talking about. But the sharp shock of her life flashing before her eyes changed Lucy in a very drastic way. No longer would she idly plod through a safe and boring existence, oh no. She was going to earn every breath and make every moment count. Pretty soon after that, the truancy reports came filing in, as Lucy skipped college classes to go do...well, 'parkour' would be putting it nicely. She associated with some shady characters and did some very naughty things purely in the pursuit of thrills; once she wound up being deported from North Korea after being caught skipping through minefields in a demilitarised zone. With her long-delayed exams coming up fast, Lucy frantically searched for anything, _anything_ more interesting than education that she could make a living from...you already know what I'm gonna say, don't you? Yep, she found wrestling, and dove in headfirst like a good little suicide risk. Wrestling career Deep South Pro (2010) Despite not living anywhere near what most would call the deep south, Lucy somehow found herself travelling down there to join her first official wrestling league, Deep South Pro - a subdivision of the Global Wrestling Alliance dedicated to old-fashioned values and...other cowboy-type things. Maybe all the guys wore spurs on their wrestling boots or something. Lucy made her debut on the May 19th edition of Wednesday Night Showcase, in the inaugural match of DSP's newly minted women's division - a tag-team bout pitting Lucy and Lara Leigh Love against the 'Pretty, Pretty Princess' Iris Galiver and statuesque powerhouse EGYPT. It didn't take long for the match to break down, with Lara Leigh taking Iris out of the ring and brawling with her all the way up amongst the crowd, whilst back in the ring, Lucy managed to outmanoeuver the considerably-larger EGYPT, knocking her off the top rope then scoring the pin with a Bring The Rain hurricanrana! On the next Showcase, dated 2 June 2010, Lucy would once again team up with Lara Leigh, except this time they were also joined by 'Talion Angel' Sonya Benedict, who had joined DSP as part of her planned retirement tour. There opponents: Iris, EGYPT and bisexual temptress Brandi. After a fairly embarrassing start, which saw Lucy's attempt to confuse Brandi with a kiss backfire spectacularly, 'the Heatseeker' managed to recover and played her role well, taking the fight to scary veteran Galiver and preventing any interference whilst Sonya put EGYPT down with her Black Halo Fireman's Carry/Neckbreaker. Post-match, LLL and Galiver brawled all the way backstage again - then, to the shock of many, 'Murder Machine' Myra Benedict (Sonya's cousin) crashed the party and laid down some serious smack, flattening Lucy with a Fisherman's Buster in the process. The records for the next few shows are sketchy at best, due largely to Lucy's failure to keep track of these things; what is known is that a single-elimination tournament was planned to decide DSP's first women's champion. The first-round matches were determined by a battle royal that Lucy didn't win, and she was booked against Brandi in the first round. Whether the match occurred or not is unknown, as DSP went into administration (along with the rest of the GWA) shortly afterwards. Atlantic City Entertainment (2010 - ongoing) After DSP folded, Lucy returned to her studies grudgingly, all the while looking for the right sort of company to join, preferably one far, far away from home (and thusly also far away from college). She found that company in the form of Atlantic City Entertainment (ACE), a group based in - yes! - Atlantic City, formed by retired wrestler and,er, personality, 'Sensuous' Samantha Bevins. The company had been running smoothly for a good long while already, supported an impressive roster, and would give Lucy a reason to be nowhere near anything resembling a classroom for extended periods of time. What's not to love? Lucy made her debut on episode #13 of ACE's regular television show, Bewitched, appearing opposite fellow debutantes Andrea Kristian, 'Sensational' Shea London and 'the Killer Queen' Katrina Becker, in what was apparently a trial showing. Despite a gutsy effort, this would prove to be a bad night for Lucy, after one of her typical aerial assaults was countered into a horrific Powerbomb by Katrina that left her as little more than a ragdoll for two minutes whilst the other girls fought over her like lionesses with scraps of dead wildebeest...okay, that's a terrible metaphor, but you get my point. Shea London eventually pinned Lucy, which was something of a mercy killing. Nevertheless, apparently Samantha Bevins thought Lucy's efforts met whatever standard she'd set in her mind, and signed 'the Heatseeker' to a fully-fledged contract! A few irritations back home with tutors and suchlike delayed Lucy's return to the fed, and then when she turned up for the When Worlds Collide pay-per-view, Lucy was denied access to the building by two very annoying security guards (though viewers at home would see her regardless, after she somehow hacked the ACE television feed to broadcast her own private handicam video). Hawke vs. Von Rossbach - First Engagement The security issues were cleared up in time for Bewitched #16, the league's Christmas special, where she was booked to face 'the New York Knockout' Nikki James. Lucy played a surprisingly cagey game from the opening bell, keeping Nikki at bay with hard kicks so the more experienced woman couldn't apply her superior grappling skills; however, after one of Lucy's shots reopened a nasty cut on Nikki's lip, sustained in a high-stakes ladder match at When Worlds Collide, the 'New York Knockout' saw red and let rip, taking Lucy to school and knocking her silly - until an appearance by AJ Swann, Nikki's number-one nemesis, caused her to leave the ring and chase Swann to the back, leaving Lucy to win by count-out. Um, yay? Later on, Lucy was accosted backstage by creepy Germanic 'Liquid Power' merchant Ottokar Gottschalk, who seemingly wanted to hire her as another tester for his miraculous muscle-swelling Red Bull knockoff. This did not sit well with Ottokar's current client, the scary beef-mountain that is Ursula Von Rossbach, who thought nothing of swatting Lucy aside as she berated her manager. Lucy took offense and ran her mouth without thinking (to no surprise whatsoever) and, just like that, our heroine found her first nemesis. A nemesis who preferred to ignore her. Bewitched #17 (airdate January 16, 2011) saw Lucy teaming up with Nikki James (who had calmed down a bit since #16) and ACE's reigning Wildkard Champion Melinda Rhodes against looney-tunes Iris Galiver, AJ Swann and - yep - Ursula Von Rossbach. Volunteering to take the brunt of the enemy assault in favour of the injured Rhodes, Lucy was battered nearly to a pulp by all three of her opponents, but showed serious heart and kept pushing, at one point going so far as to challenge the psychotic Galiver to a thumb war. Really. And then - even more surprisingly - Lucy's fast-paced offense and a quick Victory Roll on UVR earned her team the win! After having an easy night at Bewitched #18 - well, if you can call nearly getting strangled by UVR 'easy' - Lucy returned to in-ring action on the nineteenth episode (aired February 13, 2011) in singles action against new arrival 'Evil Angel' Ashleigh Winters, who had looked very impressive in her debut against the veteran Apathy. Lucy maybe should've watched that match more closely, as Ashleigh's formidable aerial game kept her off-balance in the early goings - and having Ursula at the commentary table wasn't very helpful either. Nevertheless, Lucy regained the advantage after smashing Ashleigh through the commentary table (perhaps she was aiming for Ursula and missed?), and looked to be wearing the 'Evil Angel' down when her manager, Francois Devereaux, got involved. Behind the ref's back, Winters attempted to blind Lucy with her hairspray, just as she had done to Apathy, but Lucy was at least ready for this, and produced a weapon of her own...a water pistol, which she proceeded to spray in Ashleigh's eyes, stunning her enough to allow Lucy to perform a standing Occam's Razor and get the 3-count as the referee conveniently turned around at exactly the right moment! Hooray! After the match, Ursula congratulated Lucy with a slow clap, as their grudge match at No Love Lost ''loomed closer... And then the day of reckoning came, as ''No Love Lost ''reached the airwaves on March 3, 2011. Lucy seemed to have conquered her nerves in advance of her meeting Ursula one-on-one, and certainly looked to be on top of things in the early going - however, as soon as Ursula got hold of Lucy, it got hard to watch, and fast. Every single move UVR applied to Lucy damn near tore the head off 'the Heatseeker', but Lucy just kept going, like a funny-dressed Duracell bunny, and with a bit of luck she managed to mount a comeback...which she almost immediately screwed-up by refusing to press the 'GoldenEye' button when she had the chance. Ursula punished her for that, but still couldn't put Lucy away...and with the last dregs of fuel left in the tank, Lucy took to the air with a 'Bring The Rain' hurricanrana - and got the 3-count! Woot! Alas, her celebration would be short-lived; like, split-second short-lived, as UVR blasted her with a massive kick ''before ''the bell even got the chance to ring, then tried to tear Lucy apart with her Full Body Destruction hold. Torturing Lucy until the smaller girl couldn't even stand up anymore, Ursula scared off the officials that tried to restrain her - and in a final act of cruelty, broke one of Lucy's treasured power rings with a brutal stomp that drove the shattered pieces into Lucy's flesh, and likely broke at least one finger. Despite her loss, Ursula left like a winner, and Lucy...all she could do was cry. Hawke vs. Von Rossbach: Second Engagement Following '''No Love Lost', Lucy spent several nights in a local hospital having her shoulder and what turned out to be two broken fingers nursed back to health; however, time waits for no crimson-tressed kamikaze, even cute ones, and so Lucy reluctantly returned to the ring on Bewitched #20, aired on March 15, for a rematch with Ashleigh Winters. The 'Evil Angel' had clearly been watching Lucy's PPV match beforehand, and targeted her arm extensively, leaving Lucy in agony and struggling to mount any offense with her weaker left arm. An ill-advised slam through a table on the outside didn't help her shoulder much, and a Christian Dior Drop ''from Ashleigh seemingly put paid to any more comebacks from Lucy...but amazingly, Lucy somehow managed to gather her wits long enough to intercept the 'Evil Angel' with a ''Geyser Cannon ''as she dove from the turnbuckle, and got the 3-count! Things turned sour after the bell as Ursula strode down to the ring, apologising in spectacularly unconvincing fashion for her actions at '''No Love Lost', then asking for a rematch, under no-DQ rules. Lucy seemed apprehensive, and said she would need some time to make that decision...and Ursula flattened the just-recovered Ashleigh Winters with a horrific Great Kick to remind Lucy of how much she appreciates punctuality when it comes to decision-making. Oh dear. All-Female Pride Wrestling (2010 - ongoing) Just another n00b... After the closing of the respected and almost universally praised women's federation Ring of Beauty, two of its senior staff members - the soon-to-be-wed pairing of Christian Gardner and Linda Ragnal - dropped off the wrestling radar for a full five months...but they were busy during that time, busy crafting a new start-up that would bring back the values that had made RoB the success it was, without the negative stigma that the disastrous final episode of After Dark had brought to the brand name. That start-up would eventually reveal itself as All-Female Pride Wrestling, and thanks apparently to a lewd exchange on a chatroom someplace, Lucy heard about it, sent off her application, and unbelievably, was accepted! Her debut for the company was on the inaugural broadcast of Saturday Night Revolution (airdate December 18, 2010), in a round 1 match of the tournament to decide the first AFPW World Champion. Lucy's opposition in that match, Mercedes Vargas, had considerably more experience than her, not to mention a mean streak a mile wide, and pretty much cleaned Lucy's clock for much of the match. Lucy was able to weather the storm and made an eleventh-hour comeback, obliterating Mercedes at ringside with the Leap of Faith - but the move hurt her too, and she couldn't return to the ring in time to stop a double count-out. Due to the tournament rules, the match was restarted; however, both Mercedes and Lucy were soon attacked and laid out by a mysterious interloper, who turned out to be ex-RoB wrestler Velvet Raven, seeking justice for the 'wrongs' committed against her partner Destiny Campbell at the last After Dark taping. Due to both Lucy vs. Mercedes and another match ending in no-contests, the final entrants into the last round of the tournament - an Elimination Chamber - were decided on Revolution #2 (dated January 15, 2011) in a pair of fatal 4-way matches. Lucy was slotted into one against vain billionaire Angel Kash, respected, wily veteran Analicia Morales and jabbering screwball (and thus, near-mirror image of Lucy) Belladonna. Lucy got taken out of the match early after another of her harebrained ideas backfired, causing her to tumble to ringside head-first; however, after seven minutes or so of back-and-forth action between her opponents, Lucy snuck in the back door, nearly pinned Analicia, then faked-out Angel with a running-away feint - well, we think it was a feint - before striking with Occam's Razor and bagging the W! Lucy blagged her way into the Elimination Chamber!...s***! Revolution #03 (aired February 10, 2011) was a quiet night for Lucy, with her only challenge being a friendly contest against the fair-natured 'Technical Princess' Stephanie Sullivan. This proved to be somewhat more bothersome than it had any right to be, though, due to the Ball Pit Match stipulation, which triggered memories of Lucy's previously unheard-of traumatic ball pit experiences as a child. Nevertheless, after three minutes of largely clumsy 'action', Lucy triumphed, keeping Stephanie buried under the balls for the 3-count after a Bring The Rain. And on one fateful day, it came to pass that Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat - wait...no, that's something else. Rather, on the 27th of February 2011, AFPW finally held its first ever PPV, Coronation, broadcasting via a previously unheard-of live feed all the way from Miami, Florida! At the top of a well-stacked card was the 'Coronatio Chamber' elimination bout to determine the first-ever Pride champion, which pit Lucy against Crystal Hilton against Freya Kane against Stephanie Sullivan against Megan Kane against La - wait, no, she got jumped backstage and replaced by Kelly Knite! Entering the match last, Lucy...mostly got slapped around the place, though she did do a heckuva cool dive off the cage wall that flattened basically everyone else. Bet she loved that. Eventually, Lucy wound up being the second-last woman eliminated (by Crystal) before Freya went on to win the match and claim the title. Ah well, better luck next time, you weird twitchy schizo-girl you! Reversal of Fortune Perhaps inspired by her gutsy showing in the Coronation Chamber, AFPW's top brass decided to give Lucy the honour of being smacked around by opposing Freya Kane in her first match as the inaugural Pride Champion, on Revolution #4 (aired 16 March). However, in a surprising move, AFPW commissioner Nicole Rossi declared (on the night of the show itself!) that the Pride title would be on the line in the match! As most AFPW viewers wondered what Ms. Rossi had against Freya, the champion and challenger struggled to overcome their shock before the main event began. In the ring that night, both girls fought hard but fairly, with Freya's experience and technical wizardry slowly but surely deteriorating Lucy's speed and grit. After countering Bring The Rain ''into a thunderous Powerbomb, Freya looked like she had the match in hand with her ''Freya's Wings ''finisher - but Lucy managed to somehow squirm out of the move whilst thrown into the air, rebounded off the ropes, and drilled Freya with ''Occam's Razor! Could it be? YES! Lucy Hawke became the second-ever Pride Champion! WTF! Lucy opened Revolution #5 (dated March 26) with a hang-glider, some balloons, and a long, rambling speech in which she blathered on pointlessly for fifteen minutes before finally admitting that, yes, winning a title is a very cool thing. Seriously, that's like, the only meaningful thing she said. Jeez. Later, 'the Heatseeker' returned for a non-title main event against newly crowned tag champion Kelly Knite. Kelly, devious scourge of MySpace that she is, bent the rules like a particularly flexible twig, and succeeded in dominating most of the match - however, she couldn't keep Lucy down for the count, and when Ms. Hawke started making a proper comeback, Kelly decided she couldn't take the heat and pulled an Eddy Guerrero, which of course got her the win by DQ. Y'know, because it's not like everyone's seen that trick before... Professional RPG Wrestling (February 2011 - ) Because apparently she wasn't busy enough already with ACE and AFPW, Lucy kept her various dorky friends on the lookout for other outlets for her seemingly bottomless desire to bounce off elasticated ropes and punch people who wear lycra. And they found a real hum-dinger in the form of Professional RPG Wrestling, an institution dating back over 6 years, who were trying to restore their women's division. This sounds like a job for a shrieking idiot with bad dress sense! Lucy made her in-ring debut for the company at the Standards of Excellence ''mini-PPV presented by then-International Champion Devlin Rok, in a single-fall 'traditional rules' match against former SYW Women's Champion Bella Quinn. As this was Bella's debut too, both girls were trying their damndest to make a good first impression, and brawled around outside the ring frequently, testing the limits of the referee's patience. Bella focused her attack on Lucy's back with considerable effectiveness, and very nearly made Hawke give up, but Lucy endured, and took advantage of an awkward landing that twisted Bella's ankle to keep her down, before getting the pinfall after an ''Occam's Razor. On the next big show, Blackout 2011, Lucy failed twice in one evening. For starters, her match against then-PRW Women's Champion Reagan Crowe was the strap's retirement hurrah, thus ending Lucy's aspirations of restoring the company's female division to prominence. Secondly, she got almost no offense in during the match, with Crowe more or less beating Lucy like a kettle drum for ten minutes before getting an easy pinfall. Dang. In-Ring Details Appearance Looks: Lucy has an open, friendly face with a large mouth (almost always smiling), a small nose and large, brilliant green eyes. She sports a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes even if the sun hasn't been out lately. Her hair is a vivid and natural red, just beyond shoulder-length and wavy. She has a slim physique, like a gymnast's, which is typically marked by numerous bruises created by falling off high things or getting into ill-advised fights; Lucy refuses to hide these marks, seeing them as something to be proud of. Ring Attire 1: A plain t-shirt sporting the logo for a band or a superhero Lucy's fond of. The shirt is held tight around her waist by about seven separate belts, worn like a makeshift corset. Plain black elbow pads and fingerless gloves with frayed edges. Daisy Duke shorts, usually in black denim since blue doesn't suit her so well. Plain kneepads, also in black. Pinstriped socks, high enough to almost reach the knees (like a cheerleader's). White Converse sneakers with red stars on the sides. Lucy also ties her hair back into a ponytail for matches. Ring Attire 2: Loose blue sports shirt with red spider design, its legs stretching over Lucy’s shoulders and around her sides to connect into a web on her back. Home-made red gauntlets strapped around forearms, complimenting fingerless gloves. Loose cargo pants in dark green with a webbed pattern painted over the top. Thick black combat boots. Hair in a ponytail again. Out-of-ring Attire: Similar to ring outfit 1, though Lucy also wears a battered leather bomber jacket with a fluffy collar. She swaps the shorts for proper jeans, usually torn (accidentally), but otherwise it's much the same. Tends to sport a light-up 'power ring' (as seen in 'Green Lantern' comics) at all times, with the exact colour differing according to her current mood. Personality Lucy is an adrenaline junkie, plain and simple. When she's in the ring, winning and losing is only a secondary concern; she's just out to satisfy her own urges. If she sees an opportunity for a high spot, she'll take it; if she doesn't see one, she'll _make_ one. She doesn't go out of her way to make enemies, and is typically quite personable, although she does have itchy feet bordering on ADD; she just hates standing still, and is easily distracted. That said, she doesn’t forget the friends she makes and will stand by them through thick and thin, and if that means getting stuck in over her head...well, there’s no place she’d rather be. Match Mindset Crazy high-flyer with some martial arts leanings. Lucy can launch an aerial assault from any surface large enough to get a foothold on, and her striking ability is both potent and unorthodox enough to confound and wear down almost any opponent she meets. Additionally, she moves like a nuclear-powered cheetah and never seems to tire out once she's got a head of steam behind her. However, she knows almost nothing in the way of ground techniques or amateur/classic chain wrestling, and so can have trouble getting back into her groove if taken to the mat by an experienced worker. Her submission game...isn't really much better; Lucy's determination and grit is incredible, but that's her only defense against this sort of thing, as reversals are largely out of the question. Moveset Preferred Basic Moves * Springboard Arm Drag * Sunset Flip * Rope Flip Senton * Vaulting Enziguri (from apron to ring) * Savate Kick * Leaping Calf Kick * Dragon Screw * Bridging Northern Lights Suplex * Belly-to-Back Suplex * Missile Dropkick * Baseball Slide * Swinging Neckbreaker * Suicide Dive * Diving Moonsault * Headscissor Takedown * Standing Shiranui * Tornado DDT * Released German Suplex * Rolling Mule Kick (forward roll towards opponent then use arms to propel both feet upwards) * Snap Suplex Signature Moves * Leap oF Faith (With the opponent standing at ringside and Lucy still in the ring, she bounces off the opposite ropes, does a handspring, then backflips _over_ the top rope like it's a high-jump bar without touching it to come crashing down on her opponent.) * Bring The Rain (From the turnbuckle, Lucy leaps towards a standing opponent, performs a backwards flip a la the Shooting Star Press, until she's turned a full 360 degrees around and snares her opponent's head between her legs - then brings them down into a Hurricanrana. Can be held on for a pin.) * Geyser Cannon (In response to a rushing opponent - usually after they've taken an Irish Whip - Lucy crouches down, turning to put her back towards them, then with both hands planted on the mat, swings her left leg straight up to catch her opponent on the jaw, almost like a Superkick at an upwards 45-degree angle.) * Hawke-Eye (With her opponent stunned but still standing, Lucy will run at them - possibly using the ropes for momentum - and use their knee as a stepping-stone a la the Shining Wizard, but then do the same with their opposite shoulder, leap straight up, and adjust position in the air so she comes down on her side, bringing the point of one elbow down across the opponent's head/throat.) * Hunting Hawke (Lucy launches from the ropes into a Springboard/Asai Moonsault towards a standing opponent; when she reaches them, she snakes one arm around their neck before landing on her feet, then drives the opponent down with a Reverse DDT.) Finishers * Occam's Razor (Standard Finisher. Starts with a springboard leap off the top rope, or any similar position; in midair, Lucy pulls off a front somersault before striking a downed/kneeling opponent with her right heel, to either the forehead or back of the skull. In emergencies, Lucy can also pull off this move from a standing position, like a Scissors Kick, though usually not if she's exceptionally fatigued.) Setup: Usually follows a successful Geyser Cannon, which causes the opponent to flip over and land face-down on the mat. * GoldenEye (Last Resort Finisher. Essentially a reverse Hawke-Eye; Lucy doubles the opponent over with a kick to the gut, then nips behind them, takes a running start and hops up, uses the opponent's back as a springboard, before coiling her legs up to her chest in mid-air, then crashing down with a Low Ki-esque double stomp to the back of the opponent's skull. This can be performed with the opponent's head resting on a table or the seat of an upright chair if need be.) Setup: There's no setup sequence as such for the GoldenEye; however, Lucy will almost always agonise over doing it, as it's easily the most dangerous move she knows - if it wasn't, she wouldn't have named it after "the greatest N64 game _evah!_" Suffice to say, Lucy will never perform this act against a wrestler she has any measure of respect for, and it is always the final option. Entrance Music The Prodigy - Warrior's Dance Other Stuff Titles & Accomplishments *1 x AFPW Pride Champion (16 March 2011 - Ongoing) * The Other Side (formerly OSeW) Awards 2010: ** Honourable Mention in Rookie of the Year ** #39 in Top 148 Performers of the Year Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2010 Category:Female Wrestlers